Sei mein Freund
by Schwarzgekleidete
Summary: Wer sich an die alten Editionen ROT/BLAU/GELB erinnert wird sicherlich auch noch wissen, wie gernervt man selbst früher vielleicht von seinem Rivalen Gary war. Aber was ist, wenn nicht Gary der böse Junge im Spiel war, sondern wir?


Es war Sommer in Alabastia. Die Sonne zeigte sich von ihrer besten Seite und jeder Windstoß brachte süßen Blütenduft und Gelächter mit. Alle waren draußen, saßen entweder in Gruppen unter riesigen Sonnenschirmen, aßen Eis oder lagen in der prallen Sonne um braun zu werden. Der See war voller Kinder die fröhlich planschten, während die Eltern am Ufer standen und aufpassten. Manche hatten auch eine Angel ausgeworfen um vielleicht ein wildes Karpador zu fangen, in der Hoffnung es ihren Kindern zu zeigen und danach wieder freilassen zu können.  
Fernab vom Getümmel der anderen saß ein Junge, der sich für all das nicht sonderlich zu interessieren schien. Er hatte sich ein schattiges Plätzchen am Waldrand gesucht und ließ seine Füße im kalten Wasser eines kleinen Baches baumeln. Er genoss die Abkühlung, denn die Hitze machte ihm zu schaffen, auch wenn er das niemals zugegeben hätte. Schließlich war er schon neun Jahre alt – groß genug um eines Tages auf eine Reise zu gehen. Und da war das bisschen Hitze das kleinste Problem!  
Etwas berührte ihn am Fuß und er zuckte erschrocken zurück. Als er in den Bach spähte sah er einen Goldfisch. Nur, dieser war viel größer und sah irgendwie seltsam aus. Sein Leib schillerte in warmen Farben, die an flüssiges Gold erinnerten und es sah den Jungen mit einem Blick aus klaren Augen an. Augen, die irgendwie wissend aussahen. Am seltsamsten war jedoch das große Horn auf seinem Kopf. Es war sehr spitz und der Junge war froh, dass er nicht gestochen worden war.  
Er wunderte sich, dass dieses Wesen so still im Wasser verharrte und ihn ansah. So etwas war ihm noch niemals passiert und gerade als er sich hinunterbeugen und versuchen wollte, ein bisschen mehr zu erkennen schreckte es auf und verschwand im Strom des Baches.  
„Hey, hast du das gesehen?"  
Der Junge drehte sich um und blickte zu der Person hoch, die hinter ihm stand – dabei musste er sich eine Hand vor die Stirn halten um das grelle Sonnenlicht abzuschirmen. Er hatte seinen Freund gar nicht kommen hören.  
„Da bist du ja endlich!" war seine Antwort. „Natürlich hab ich das gesehen, und ich hätte noch mehr erkennen können wenn du nicht aufgetaucht wärst und es erschreckt hättest!"  
Der andere lächelte nur leicht und setzte sich neben ihn. Er zog beide Schuhe und die Socken aus und tauchte seine Füße ebenfalls in das eiskalte Wasser. Einen kurzen Moment erschauderte er, dann legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und sah seinen Freund von der Seite her an.  
„Und, weißt du auch, was das war?"  
Der Junge, der schon vor ihm da war, schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Aber es war ein Pokemon, oder?"  
„Genau. Es war ein Goldini. Bevorzugt Flüsse, Bäche und Seen. Sieht wunderschön aus, nicht wahr? Entwickelt sich mit Level dreiunddreißig zu Golking. Man kann es am besten mit der Profiangel fangen, sein Köder muss..."  
„Haha, ist ja schon gut. Ich habs verstanden, du Möchtegern-Professor!"  
Der Möchtegern-Professor bekam einen spielerischen Boxer in die linke Seite und hörte abrupt mit dem Reden auf. Sein Gesicht verzog sich und er blickte schnell in eine andere Richtung.  
Der Jüngere der beiden schien nun ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben und stupste ihn erneut an, dieses Mal etwas sanfter. „Hey, hör mal. Tut mir leid, ich meinte das nicht so."  
Sein Freund, nun seltsam verschlossen lächelte leicht, legte seinen Kopf auf ein angewinkeltes Knie und schloss die Augen. „Schon gut." war seine murmelnde Antwort.  
Dann schwiegen sie eine Weile, während sie nebeneinander saßen und das Wetter genossen. Sie bemerkten nicht, wie das Licht sich langsam verzog und die Schatten länger wurden. Es wurde merklich dunkler, aber es war immer noch sehr warm. Schließlich öffnete der Jüngere, der beinahe eingeschlafen wäre, die Augen und sprach seinen Freund erneut an.  
„Du? Du willst das wirklich machen oder?"  
„Hm, was meinst du?"  
„Du willst wirklich Pokemon-Professor werden, oder?"  
Endlich lächelte er wieder. „Oh ja! Ich will so werden wie Opa und sogar noch besser!"  
„Und du meinst, dass das klappt?"  
„Hm? Warum sollte es denn nicht klappen?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich glaube auch, dass du das schaffen könntest."  
Der Größere wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Dummerchen. Natürlich werde ich es schaffen." Darauf folgte wieder ein kurzes Schweigen. „Und was ist mit dir? Du möchtest doch auch Pokemon trainieren, oder?"  
Das Gesicht des anderen hellte sich augenblicklich auf. „Oh ja. Ich will die stärksten Pokemon der Welt haben und eines Tages alle Arenaleiter und die Pokemon-Liga besiegen!"  
„Da hast du dir aber ein großes Ziel gesetzt. Diese Trainer sind sehr stark und nur schwer kleinzukriegen."  
„Ich weiß. Deswegen würde ich mir am liebsten sofort ein Pokemon aussuchen und mit dem Trainieren anfangen. Aber meine Mutter will das ja nicht."  
„Opa sieht das leider auch so. Man darf erst mit sechzehn seine Reise antreten."  
„Aber das dauert noch so schrecklich lange!"  
„Sieben Jahre vergehen schnell. Bis dahin gehen wir beide zusammen in die Schule und lernen. So können wir uns am besten darauf vorbereiten!"  
„Du hast recht.. Weißt du schon, welches Pokemon du dir aussuchen wirst?"  
Der ältere nickte und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ja. Ich glaube ich wähle das Glumanda. Ich habe sehr viel über es gelesen und es ist super-cool und stark! Es kann mich beschützen und später wenn es größer geworden ist, kann ich sogar auf seinem Rücken reiten. Das stelle ich mir richtig abgefahren vor."  
„Ja, das stimmt. Ich wollte das Glumanda auch nehmen."  
Sie sahen sich in die Augen. „Und jetzt willst du es nicht mehr?"  
„Doch, schon. Aber du kannst es besser gebrauchen. Nimm du dir es, wenn es soweit ist."  
Der Ältere sah ihn verblüfft an. „Wirklich? Meinst du das wirklich ernst?"  
„Ja!"  
Dann konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und umarmte den anderen, sodass beide durch den Schwung nach hinten fielen und nun lachend aufeinander lagen.  
Plötzlich rappelte sich der Jüngere auf und sah seinen Freund an. Sein Gesicht strahlte vor Freude und seine Wangen waren gerötet. „Ich habe eine Idee!"  
„So, was denn?"  
„Wollen wir nicht zusammen auf die Reise gehen? Wir sind doch ein Super-Team! Du hilfst mir in der Schule und bringst mir alles bei, was du kannst. Und wenn wir beide alt genug sind gehen wir zu Professor Eich und holen uns ein Pokemon. Du bekommst das Glumanda, ich verspreche es dir. Und dann ziehen wir zusammen durch das Land. Du hilfst mir beim Training und wenn ich dann einmal Champion der Pokemon-Liga bin, gehen wir auf Forschungsreise - dann vervollständige ich mit dir zusammen deinen Pokedex und du wirst ein richtiger Professor! Na, wie klingt das?"  
Er hielt ihm den kleinen Finger hin um den Pakt abzuschließen.  
Der andere dachte einen kleinen Moment über diese Worte nach. Aber da gab es nicht zu viel nachzudenken, weil das wirklich eine supertolle Idee war. Schließlich konnte auch er sich ein breites Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.  
Er streckte ebenfalls seinen kleinen Finger aus und ergriff den des anderem. „Abgemacht!" Ihre Finger hakten sich ein, dann applaudierte der Jüngere vor Freude.  
„Ich glaube, sieben Jahre sind wirklich nicht so lang, wenn du mit mir zusammen bist."  
Darauf konnte der andere nichts mehr antworten, denn von weitem hörte er die Stimme einer Frau. „Ash! Komm rein, es gibt essen. Außerdem ist es schon spät! Also beeile dich!"  
Ash erhob sich und blickte seinen Freund an. „Also dann.. bis Montag in der Schule?"  
„Ja, bis Montag in der Schule!"  
„Super, bis dann" Und dann war er auch schon verschwunden.  
Der Ältere stand noch eine Weile da und sah ihm nach, obwohl er schon längst im Haus verschwunden war. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
Ja, es würde wirklich toll werden.


End file.
